A Moment of Escape
by TheQuietAwakening
Summary: At nine years old, Draco is forced to attend a formal party and Dobby helps him to escape. What happens when his father discovers the disobedience? - Written for the Houses Competition, Round 3


**House: Gryffindor, Category: Themed (Escape), Prompt: House Elf, Word Count: 1115**

* * *

Quiet music, politely calm and delicate voices, fine dress robes, fake smiles. Draco has grown to dread these parties. All he really wants to do is hide away somewhere no one can find him, like he used to do. But apparently, now that he's nine years old, he must represent the Malfoy line.

His father had told him that with only two years left until he receives his Hogwarts letter, he needs to begin making connections, have his face be seen, his name known.

But this is boring and just feels so phony. It's as though every tiny piece of his personality is being locked inside and would be quite the scandal if it happened to come forth.

Draco clenches his fists at his sides as yet another annoying couple has come to meet him. He can't help the feeling that he is being shown off like a piece of jewelry to be worn, a portrait on display.

His father must be right. This all must be necessary, but it just doesn't feel good. Draco smiles once more, much to the delight of this couple, and lets his father do the talking. He tells them all about Draco's dreams of places on counsels, goals of working high up in the Ministry, of his ambition for being the best.

Are those truly his dreams? Draco can't really tell, but it must be what he's supposed to do. Father knows best.

"Lucius, don't you think he's been here long enough?" his mother says quietly, after the couple has left.

"Nonsense. The party's barely started. He must make these connections," his father replies.

Sometimes it's as though they forget he can hear every word. Sometimes he never makes it known that he can.

"He's only a child. He has lots of time –"

"When I was his age, I was going to every party I could; anything to better my future. And look where I am now," his father interrupts.

His mother sighs softly as her husband purposefully strides across the room to pull another guest's attention towards his son.

"Dobby," she whispers.

Draco is confused by his mother's request for the elf's appearance. Why would she pull him away from his duties? When the creature arrives, she mutters something to him, something that brings a smile to his face.

He suddenly emerges beside Draco and together, they Disapparate.

With a push and pull and tug, they end up in his play room, Draco's favourite place in the Manor.

"What's going on?" the confused boy asks.

"Dobby was sent to take Master Draco here so he can play. Dobby was told Master Draco is a child and needs to escape the adult party," he says as though reading off a script.

Draco smiles, knowing his mother gave him this way out. Father won't be happy, but that's later. Now, he gets to play.

* * *

 _Two hours later . . ._

"There you are!"

Draco jumps at the voice of his father, tempted to hide the toy dragon he has flying around the room. Beside him, Dobby shrinks, trembling.

"What is the meaning of this?" his father asks, demanding an answer.

"I'm sorry, Father." He glances at the elf. Could he lay the blame on him, say he was whisked away by the creature against his will? It's partially the truth, but Dobby is more than a house-elf, he's a friend, and Draco doesn't want anything bad to happen to him. He knows how little the elf means to his father and is afraid he will send Dobby away, or worse.

"I shouldn't have left the party," Draco decides to say.

His father narrows his eyes and glares at the elf, who seems to wither even more under his gaze.

"It wasn't his fault!" the boy says quickly, defending his friend.

"If _course_ not," his father drawls, voice thick with sarcasm. "This pitiful creature has meant trouble from the start. You expect me to believe, what? _You_ convinced _him_ to take you from the party? I don't think so. You're a smart boy Draco. You know what you need to do."

He really doesn't. Draco has no idea what he _needs_ to do. Is he talking about the party?

With his gaze still locked onto the elf, his father commands: "Give him your tie."

Draco's eyes widen with shock. This is exactly what he was afraid of. Does Father really want _him_ to be the one to set Dobby free? He looks at the elf. What will happen to Dobby out there in the world? What will _he_ do without Dobby? The elf is the only one who really understands!

He can't do it! He can't! Draco isn't even able to raise his hand to loosen the tie around his neck. Looking back to his father with pleading eyes, he sees only a cold and determined glare.

Tears begin to form, slightly blurring his vision, but he takes a deep breath and holds them back. He will not cry in front of his father. Crying means weakness and Draco is not weak.

"Lucius, stop."

Draco's eyes snap to where his mother has just entered the room.

"Draco, do not give Dobby anything. This is my doing, I will deal with the consequences," she tells them.

" _Your_ doing? We talked about this," his father snaps angrily.

"We did. I disagreed. He can be at the party for a short while, but Draco is still a child and it isn't right that he be forced stand there all night," his mother explains.

"Narcissa." His father is shocked by the disobedience.

To be honest, Draco is a bit surprised himself. Mother always does what Father asks.

" _I_ called on Dobby, _I_ commanded him to bring Draco here. I'm sorry that I went against your wishes, but I will not apologize for protecting my son's childhood. That is one thing I will not compromise."

"We will have a conversation about this, but not in front of Draco," his father promises, glancing over at him.

"Fine, we will converse at a later time. But that elf must still be here come morning," his mother demands.

"As you wish," Father sneers.

His mother quietly leaves the room, giving Draco a small smile of reassurance. He had no idea she had so much influence over even Father!

"You," he turns his snarl to Dobby once more. "You may keep your job, but if you step out of line once more . . ." his eyes dart to Draco and he seems to switch his words, "there will be consequences."

With an angry swish of his robes, he exits the room, leaving Draco stunned and Dobby quaking.


End file.
